Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood
Chris: I KNEW, I KNEW, I COULDN'T TRUST DANTE TO CARRY A BARF BAG! SERIOUSLY! HE DROPPED A BARF BAG OF OOZE! IT WAS AS HEAVY AS 1 POUND! COME ON! Well, um, we have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Ooze, kind of like toxic, infecting the area. ANOTHER REVENGE OF THE STUPID ISLAND! Thanks Dante......thanks a lot. Luckily we've managed to remove some of it but my hot tub..........is forever gone. *cries* Re-Re-Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1. Amy - The Impatient Malfested Girl - DaRealLeon 2. La Cazadora - The Female Luchadore - DaRealLeon 3. Nina - The Secret Assassin - DaRealLeon 4. Miles - The Laidback Guy who's too cool for school - TrentFan 5. Drake - The Guy who only talks in Rhyme - TrentFan 6. Kobe - The Pushover The Artistic Sketcher- TrentFan 7. Inca - The Eco Lover - Liamliamliam 8. Justin-Jake - The "Normal" One - Liamliamliam 9. My - The First Bro - MRace2010 10. Name - The Second Bro - MRace2010 11. Is - The Third Bro - MRace2010 12. Radia - The Gleaming Beauty - ParaGoomba348 13. Davy Jones - The Pirate - ParaGoomba348 14. Eddie - The Kinda Cool Guy - ParaGoomba348 15. Gia - The Perfectionist - Stars&Straps20 16. Billy - The Annoying Nerd - Stars&Straps20 17. Brendan-The Calculating Guy-Phyneo 18. Jessica-The Sports Chick-Phyneo 19. Bruce-The Guy who loves Batman-Phyneo 20. Lily-The Sexy girl- LxJ 21. Lara-The Sweet girl- LxJ 22. Marshall Lee- The Vampire King- Berryleaf 23. Mark - The Bad Boy - Sunsummer7 24. Dorothy - The Sweet, Adventurous Girl - Sunsummer7 Elimination Table Episode 1 - Them Colors Chris: WELCOME EVERYONE TO TOTAL DRAMA TOXIC NEIGHBORHOOD! Watch your step. Cazadora: YAY, WOOHOO!!! Nina: I dont need you tell me what to watch out for >.> Amy:.. Brendan: Someone certainly is excited. Jessica: Yeah! Total Drama this season is mine! Bruce: *dressed like Batman* Hi I'm Bruce...er... I'm Batman! Chris: Okay then......... Drake: Hi, I hope you don't mind if I brought this pie. *holds up random pie* What? I needed a rhyme. Hopefully I'm not judged for it this time. Nina:.......what? Gia: *Arrives* hello world! Gia has arriv- *sees that Nina's shoes is untied* oh, that's not perfect. *ties her shoe* All better! Billy: *arrives* Hello humans. The name is Billy. But if you would like you can call me by my pen name that I will use when I write my physics book. Dr. Bill. My: Hi Name: To Is: Everyone Nina *to Gia* MY SHOES DONT HAVE TIES! Cant you see that this is an assassin suit? Miles: So.........um, what's up? *to anyone* Bruce: This camp...Is full of good people...ready to compete! Kobe: Yeah, I bet. (CONF) Hopefully I manage to assert myself sometime when I'm here...... Miles: Yeah, everyone looks cool so far. Gia: *to Nina* Oh, then you really need shoelaces, gurl. Oh your hair is a little messed up let me get that for you. *fixes her hair* Nina: >.> Billy: Wow, this toxic neighborhood is scientifically impossible. And awesome! Drake: It is? Well, now I know this. Cazadora: YAY! wait, is competeing in toxic safe? Miles: Probably not. Cazadora: Oh, as long as my mask doesnt get vaporized I'll be fine ^-^ Miles: Alright, cool. Drake: This toxic is really weird. I guess it's better than a Neighborhood run by Blackbeard. Billy: Actually, competing with toxic is quite dangerous. The slightest of smell and touch of it can be a hazard to the nasal passages and to the skin. The skin will become one bubbly mess and rip off in the blink of the eye and the nose airways can become swollen and suffocate unless you are an experienced mouth breather but if you are you will still die in a matter of seconds. Chris: Okay. TEAM TIME! The team captains will be: Cazadora the Explorer, Drake the Random, and Justin-Jake the freak, in that order (some random people who came to mind). Okay Cazadora, you're up first. (USERS, YOU CAN NOT PICK YOUR OTHER CHARACTERS UNTIL THE SECOND TURN) Cazadora: Miles, come on down and you can be my ally! Drake: Nina, I choose you. I think a rhyme was overdue. JJ: i pick name Cazadora: Amy, you seem nice. Drake: My, you are on my team. You're the second one, it seems. JJ: Inca. Cazadora: Kobe. Drake: Mark. As long as you don't bark. JJ: Billy. Cazadora: Gia...........I guess. Drake: Batman (Bruce) seems nice. I pick him, hoping he's not as cold as ice. JJ: Brendan. Cazadora: Dorothy. Drake: Radia doesn't seem bad. I choose you, no need to be sad. JJ: Is. Cazadora: Lara Drake: Marshall Lee, you get to be on this team made by me. JJ: Jessica. Cazadora: Lily. Drake: Davy Jones, you can come with us, by the way, does your locker really have bones? JJ: Eddie. Chris: AND THE TEAMS ARE SET! You guys have ten minutes to chat before something else happens. Brendan: Hey team! I'm Brendan! Chris: Okay since only Brendan is talking let's move on. Today's challenge...............TEAM NAMES AND COLORS! The captains will have to approve, but since Justin-Jake is currently asleep *points at JJ sleeping* Brendan will be the one to approve for his team. The Captain may not come up with a team name, their team must think of one. The captain picks the colors though. MAKE IT MATCH YOUR NAME! Mark: I was thinking the Vicious Vipers. Dorothy: The Purple Puppies. Cazadora: Nice one Dorothy, anyone else? Kobe: The Amazing Astros? Drake: *to Mark* Nice I like it, anymore ideas before the cannon's lit? Jessica: How about the Sky Strikers? Cazadora: hmmmmm..... Im going with Purple Puppies ^-^ Nina: Mishima Assassins Bruce: The Batman Brawlers? Drake: Alright, I like the Mishima Assassins, it's really good. It matches the spirit of the Neighborhood. The color is red. Enough said. Brendan: Well...as we aren't getting any other suggestions... and out captain is sleeping... I guess we will go with Sky Strikers and the color is green. Cause green represents wind and whatnot. Chris: Alright! Nice names, they're all fierce.......except the Purple Puppies. I like the colors they all match their name, Brendan explained his, Purple Puppies is self-explanitory, Mishima Assassins is red for blood. However, Purple Puppies doesn't really fit in, so you guys lose and THE OTHER TEAMS WIN! Purple Puppies, I'll see you at elimination. Cazadora: Oh well, nice effort team. Gia: The Purple Puppies really? I would've gone with the Perfect Perfectionists. *looks at her team* Oh, you guys do not look perfect. Miles: Well, I guess it could be worse. I could be uncool. Elimination Ceremony 1 - Purple Puppies Chris: Alright a bunch of newbies..........and MIles. Anyways, the voting system is: you vote in the confessional and when majority votes against someone is cast, I'll delete the votes and stuff. Alright vote! Chris: Alright, today we will be giving tacos to the people safe. Alright, the people safe are: Miles! *throws* Amy! *throws* Kobe! *throws* Lily! *throws* Gia! *throws* and Dorothy! *throws* Lara, Cazadora there is only one taco left and it goes to *both look nervously at the taco* ............................Cazadora! *throws* Lara, you're gone! Sorry gal. Purple Puppies Lunch Chat Chris: For losing we serve...........stale crackers, chunky milk, and the tacos you got yesterday. Enjoy! Amy: :/ Cazadora: Usually my road crew provides better.....oh well Miles: Aw. This food is uncool. Dorothy: *to Miles* I'll trade you my milk for your crackers. Gia: This lunch is so not good for my perfect skin... Amy: Can I not eat at all? Chris: Sure. Okay, we'll have a giveaway for Amy's food. WHO WANTS HER CRACKERS, RAISE YOUR HAND? Dorothy: *raises hand* Chris: *throws stale crackers in a bag to Dorothy* ALRIGHT, WHO WANTS HER CHUNKY MILK, RAISE YOUR HAND? No one? Then I'll pick.......Cazadora. *throws chunky milk at Cazadora* Dare do any wrestling move against me and you're removed and sued. I'll keep the taco. Have a nice day. :) Cazadora: Good thing I have OVER 9000 other luchadore suits ^-^ *Puts another one on* Miles: Cool. *looking at lunch* ..........um............can't say the same about the food. Mishima Assassins Lunch Chat Chris: For winning we serve........Steak, Orange Juice, and Salads. Enjoy! Mark: *eats steak and salad, sips OJ* Drake: *eats steak* Mmmm! Bruce: *eats steak* You wanna know... why I﻿ eat steaks? Salads are eaten too fast, you can't savour all the little juiciness. Nina: *Grabs salad* My: *grabs orange juice and steak* Oh no Marshall Lee: Sweet stuff. *eats* Davy Jones: Arrgh! This be much better than what I be eatin' on me ship! (Eats very quickly) Radia: I can't believe I won! (Smiles) Eddie's probably happy I won. Davy Jones: (Mouth is full) You be likin' Eddie? Radia: (Smiles) No, not really, but I think he likes me. Bruce: (CONF) The team name assassins concerns me...They are a symbol of evil...so there must be great evil within this neighborhood! Radia: I hope not. Davy Jones: Evil? That reminds me of when I be fightin' The Kraken! Me mates and I be fightin' it for days! I finally killed it with a stab of me sword! Like a real pirate! Arrgh! Sky Strikers Lunch Chat Chris: For winning we serve.........Hot Wings, Apple Juice, and Chow Mein. Enjoy! Brendan: Yes! Nice job team! *digs in* Billy: Did you know back in the "Golden Age" as people called it, Cave mean and women eat rocks and leaves? Brendan:....No I did not know that. Thanks for that...information. Name: *grabs hotwings and apple juice* I am Is: *grabs chow mein and apple juice* Lonely Justin-Jake: Sorry for not being there guys. But at least we won! Great job Brendan! Eddie: Man, this is great! We won! Wonder what we're doing tomorrow? (Eats) Anyway, I hope either our team or Radia's team wins. Jessica: Why do you care about Radia's team? Do you have a thing for her or something? Eddie: What? No, no. It's just... she's a friend, you know. A really really good friend. (CONF: No one can know...) Brendan: A good friend? Like someone that you would do anything to help keep her in the game? Eddie: (He sounds like he's lying) Well... we kind of had an agreement to keep each other in the game, it's sorta like an alliance. Yeah, lik-like an alliance! Yeah! Brendan: *raises eyebrows* Okay...an alliance. Well as long as you support your team first, then there shouldn't be any problems. So I take it that you want to target the purple puppies? Eddie: Oh no, I don't play the target game. I just agree to keep Radia in the game. You know, cause she's my friend and I don't think of her as anything besides a friend so don't worry about it! Brendan: All right. *returns to the food* Episode 2 - Everybody's a Critic Chris: HEY THERE! Bruce: Hello Citizen... I mean Chris! Chris: Okay, I know it's late and I bet many of you are wondering- those who actually showed up- why are we here Chris? Well I'm about to answer that. Brendan: Alright. Chris: Alright for your challenge you will be critiquing a MOVIE OR VIDEO GAME that isn't something like Fruit Ninja or Angry Birds please (as it's hardly anything worthy of critiquing). The team with the most points wins.. So choose a video game that's easy to critique for you like Sonic '06, Bubsy 3D for the bad games, and Kid Icarus: Uprising and Sonic Generations for good games (if you like/hate these games, I'm just giving my own examples). So you may begin. (Angry Birds, Fruit Ninja, and all other iPad games aren't recommended, nor is the main series Pokemon games, when you're editing please post that you're editing first. Thank you) (ParaGoomba348's editing) Eddie: Okay, I'm going to be critiquing the game EarthBound. It is a great game that I definitely recommend, especially if you like humor and RPG's. It is incredibly funny, because you fight enemies like New Age Retro Hippies and Unassuming Local Guys and the game talks to you as well during some segments of it. It is chock-full of novelties and things that don't matter, though. If you play through it without talking to anyone, you miss out on a lot of the humor. Even without the hidden stuff, you go from riding in a Yellow Submarine to fighting a Diamond Dog and a whole bunch of stuff like that. But what about the actual gameplay? Well, that's easy. There's a bunch of great Pokemon-like fights, and the HP system is so much different from any other game. It rolls down and up as the round progresses, you could technically win a battle after taking a hit that KO'ed you. The graphics are vibrant and fun, and the characters are enjoyable. It is the best game I've ever played and I want you all to try it out. Chris: Nice, very descriptive, sounds like a good game, you've persuaded me to want it, rich in detail. 10/10 Davy Jones: I be tellin' ye about Pirates of The Caribbean, the first one. I be hatin' it! Pirates ain't be handsome! We be ugly scurvy dogs! It be a disgrace to all pirates! They be makin' a movie about me life and that be a good pirate movie! Chris: It's funny, I'll give it that. 4/10 Radia: ...I don't watch movies or play video games. I'll let Davy Jones handle this one. (TrentFan is now editing) Kobe: Alright, I'm going to be critiquing Mario Kart 7. This game is great, great courses, lovable kart customizations, and great online racings. This game has brought back many lovable courses such as Waluigi Pinball, Coconut Mall, and the SNES Rainbow Road, which is the first Rainbow Road EVER to return from an old game. The long-awaited kart customizing was great as you can make some original karts and call it your very own customization and share the secret with others, plus it's just a lot more freedom. You can also drive in 1st person which is a blast. The only thing that came as a good and bad surprise was the character roster. There were some good and well-liked characters added in like Wiggler and Shy Guy, while some were stupidly added in like Metal Mario, who most claim is just a palette swap and Honey Queen who has had no impact on the Mario series. They also removed a fan-favorite character, Waluigi, which many people hated, like me, claiming adding in Waluigi Pinball without Waluigi was a slap in the face. However, all the other lovable content in this game make up for it and make this game great. I highly recommend this game-as long as your favorite wasn't Waluigi-, it's worth your time. Chris: (Graded by ParaGoomba348) 10/10 because Waluigi is awesome. (quote) Drake: My review would take for days, so hopefully my team will amaze. Miles: I am reviewing Sonic '06. This game was false advertising and was a pile of trash. It was rushed, Sonic was slow, the enemies were like, designed for Silver, in fact this STORY and GAME was designed for Silver, this was a let-down, this started the bad Sonic era. Shadow was also stupid in this game and needed an automobile for EVERYTHING while the others didn't and Princess Elise was un-needed and just ruined Sonic's storyline. The only thing good about this game is the music and graphics. Everything else sucks and is uncool. Also the boss fights against Silver (with Sonic or Shadow) are annoying and hard, while the boss fights when Silver (against Sonic or Shadow) are also annoying and hard. This game should have just been named Silver and Shadow should have just been cut out as they could have made the story without him. Chris: (Graded by ParaGoomba348) 8/10 I kinda liked that game, but the review put the perspective to me. (quote) Marshall Lee: I will review Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. It is a fun game, but not exactly how you may first think of it. It is not like Smash Bros., because in that game you can kill your opponent with any sort of hit. In PS All-Stars however, you need to charge up your supers to be able to kill your opponents. (All though Supers can miss). It doesn't have unlockable characters unless you count those you buy in the PS store. Instead it has many custimization features to customize your profile and characters as you level you characters up. It is fun to play with your friends, but if you're online it is annoying. Most people are better than you, and if they're not they'll disconnect at the last 10 seconds and you don't get any credit for it. Overall, I give the game an 8.5. Chris: You made this game sound fun but not perfect like it probably is and pointed out precise details. Nice job. 10/10 My: Alright! I'll critic Need For Speed Underground. This game was the first of the second era, which was possibly the best one of the Need For Speed series. This game is actually feature clandestine races, obviously. The game features a quite low number of cars and a set of car modifies, which is not huge like the sequel. The story of this game (which haves 111 or so challenges), is very good, despite not very big (it takes at least 8 hours to complete the game......ok it's big) and the gameplay is good too. There are 4 types of races. Circuits (which also feature the elimination mode and the time attack mode), Sprints (also time attack is here), Drag and Drift. The music is real and it's a mix of rock and rap, just like that guys who clandestine races. The game is good, and it features a better gameplay than the sequel (TRUST ME)! The best is still Most Wanted because of the gameplay and story, but this game is the start of the best era! (Ok, i suck at reviewing, and I may do Name and Is' reviews later, cause...you know) Chris: A little too much for switching sides for if this game is good, but still some good descriptions. 8.5/10 Brendan: The game that I will review is Kingdom Hearts. KH is an interesting hybrid game featuring the characters of Final Fantasy and the whimsical wonders of Disney. It was an odd combination and most people 'thought that there was no way this could work.' Thankfully, they were 100% wrong. The game was fun, epic, and funny. You would travel from disney world to disney world looking for Sora's (The main protagonist) friends Kairi and Riku. You are accomanied by Donald and Goofy, who are looking for their king (Take a wild guess). However, no journey goes easy as the trio is opposed by famous Disney villians like Maleficient and Jafar who control the Heartless (the game's generic enemies). The villians are looking for '7 hearts of pure light' which are needed to open Kingdom Hearts, the placewere all hearts are born. Overall the game is fun, but is it the perfect game...no. The camera is a little annoying and although this is a personal nitpick... after the game spawned seven sequels...AND STILL NO KINGDOM HEARTS III! But if your ever looking for a fun and addicitve game, look no futher than this title. Chris: Pros and cons, nice. This seems like a fun game and you're very persuasive to making me believe this game is a fun title. 10/10 Jessica: I guess I can do a quick review of Minecraft. Basically, you are in a open world filled with mountains, forests, oceans, and jungles. And you get to do whatever you want. If you want to build a house, go chop down a tree and get building! Want to go fishing, punch a pig, or dig dirt? You can do all that! But all the fun stops when the sun goes down. Monsters come out at night ranging of zombies to the infamous...Creeper. Overall the game is funa and with several updates, the fun is almost never ending! Chris: You have like one or two pros and no cons. It's basically a summary of the game, not a review. 6/10 Cazadora: Well, I guess I'll critic Dead or Alive 5. The game is simpler than most games, there's only 4 buttons to use, punch kick hold and throw. The game offers good ways for combos and the fighters are pretty well balanced. Unfortinatley, the game suffers from not really explaining how to play the game, and some people may find the large amount of sex appeal unsuitable. Chris: Bland and short, but it's descriptive to say the most. 7.5/10 Nina: I'll critic Shadow The hedgehog. The game is probably the most intense of all Sonic games, and it stars Shadow other than Sonic. In each level you can attaempt to do 1 out of 3 goals, which will affect Shadow's alignment and future levels. The game is also known to be very hard and has a lot more crudeness than other Sonic games. You can use weapons like guns, and some partial profanity is used (WHERE IS THAT DAMN 4TH CHAOS EMERALD!?) overall, its fun for an assasin like me. Chris: It's descriptive and it seems accurate. Not too many pros and cons but I guess it's short and sweet. 10/10 Chris: ALRIGHT, TIME TO ADD UP THE SCORES NO MORE REVIEWS! Everyone who got a 10/10 but their team loses gets individual immunity. ALRIGHT HERE ARE THE RESULTS: Purple Puppies: 25.5 points! Mishima Assassins: 32.5 points! and.......... Sky Strikers: 26 points THE MISHIMA ASSASSINS BARELY WIN! Sky Strikers you guys, by .5 points, barely escape elimination. Purple Puppies, you're up for elimination.........again. Kobe you have individual immunity, so you're safe too. Kobe: Oh well..... Elimination Ceremony 2 - Purple Puppies Chris: 2nd time, huh? Well, I'd just like to say good job Kobe, the rest of you step it up. >.> Anyways, vote in the confessional, when majority votes are against someone, I'll delete them and say the results, and blah. Go vote. Chris: Thanks Eddie for voting. Anyways, after this we're swapping around some members :D. So let's get started! The first tacos go to Kobe *throws* Cazadora *throws* Miles *throws* and Gia. *throws* Amy, Lily one of you is leaving tonight. Amy, you were obviously at the challenge and did NOTHING, Lily you haven't spoke a word since you arrived. Alright, the final taco goes to.............*everyone stares at the taco*................Amy. *throws* Sorry Lily. You have been ELIMINATED FROM THE ISLAND- NEIGHBORHOOD! Good bye! Mishima Assassins Breakfast Chat Chris: For winning, today you get French Toast, Orange Juice, and Hash Browns. Enjoy. Bruce: (CONF) This Breakfast...is the one we deserve...and the one I need! Drake: *drinking Orange Juice* This is delicious! And as an added bonus, this is nutricious. Bruce: *nods in aprovement* Good choice citizen! A little nutrician will always go a long ways. Batman aproves. Davy Jones: Arrgh! I be winnin', even though I not be givin' a good review! Radia: And I didn't even do anything! Chris: MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE! Davy Jones: Radia not be on the team anymore! I be relieved. Chris: Please welcome Amy and Justin-Jake. Sky Strikers Breakfast Chat Chris: For coming in 2nd we have, Scrambled Eggs, Water, and Apple Slices. Enjoy. Eddie: Well, at least Radia won. Jessica: Yes...good for her. *eats scrambled eggs* Eddie: Yeah... she's probably not even thinking about me though. Jessica: Well...have you talked to her? Eddie: I always do. We're really good friends. Chris: MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE! Eddie: Darn, Radia didn't join the team. Chris: Please welcome Kobe and Nina. Kobe: Um, hi guys. Billy: Welcome, humans. Kobe: Hey.......so um.........what's up guys? Eddie: Hey, Kobe. What's up with you? Kobe: Hey. Oh, um, nothing. I was just starting to adjust to my team and I changed. Well, I guess I should be looking at the brightside, this team seems great. Hopefully I can actually make a friend. Jessica: Welcome to the the Kobe! Here have Apple Slices! Kobe: Thanks. *grabs an apple slice and eats it* (CONF) This is probably one of the first times in my life I feel sort of welcomed. Purple Puppies Breakfast Chat Chris: For losing, today you get Rotten Cheese, Chunky Milk, and Bruised Banana Slices. Also, please welcome Brendan and Radia. Radia: (Sighs) I'm here without Davy Jones or Eddie. I feel so alone. Miles: Welcome to the team. Gia: *Puts makeup on Radia and a tie on Brendan* There! All Perfect looking! Radia: What the- what have you done to my face?! Gia: I made it perfect! With my makeup and none of yours, you don't look like a clown anymore! Brendan: Why thank you Gia! This tie does help get rid of my imperfections! Campfire - Team Swap Chris: Alright guys, TODAY WE'RE SWAPPING SOME MEMBERS! Okay! Brendan and Kobe, you guys are switching teams. Justin-Jake and Nina, you guys are switching teams.............and finally, Radia and Amy you're switching teams. So Kobe you are now on the Sky Strikers, Brendan you're on the Purple Puppies, Justin-Jake you're now on the Mishima Assassins, Nina you're now on the Sky Strikers, Radia you're now on the Purple Puppies, and Amy you're now on the Mishima Assassins. Radia: I'm on the Purple Puppies? Eddie: Uh, can she be on the Sky Strikers? Radia: Isn't that your team, Eddie? Eddie: Well... Drake: Hmm, no change for me, I see. Chris: No more changes, Eddie, sorry. You may all head back to your old or new team chats. Episode 3 - Pairs & Pears Chris: Hey guys, enjoying your new teams/teammates? Bruce: It's going great! The scent of evil vanished as our old teammates left! Kobe: Yeah, I like my new team. Chris: That's cool. So any guesses on the challenge? Bruce: Er... a guessing contest? Chris: That is epicly...........wrong. THIS EPISODE WILL BE ABOUT PAIRS! 1 pair per team. That pair will have to do the challenge and win for their team. If they lose..........it won't look good for them. The winning pair also gets a prize. The pairs are: Kobe & Jessica! (Sky Strikers) Amy & My! (Mishima Assassins) and finally.........Gia & Radia! (Purple Puppies) You guys can step up here! The rest of you go to the Mess Hall and watch the challenge it'll be on camera. *shoves them in* :) Jessica: Alright Kobe We got this! Kobe: Alright......right? Chris: Nice to see the Strikers have excitement. Anyways the challenge is a partner challenge. *handcuffs each to their partners* You have to either go to the forest and bring me back a mutated bird's feather. (20 lines together) But first devise a plan and talk you got 10 minutes. Purple Puppies Partner Chat Chris: Alright you can either take the rock toxic river pond or the risky land journey. Your pick. Anyways, READY SET GO! (There may be hazards that will stop you for a while) Gia: Let's take the Risky Land Journey! It'll be awesome! *walks to the risky land journey* I just hope we don't encounter any other mutant creatures... (1) Chris: *walks up to Gia randomly as she's walking* If you don't win, your performance won't be perfect. *Chuckles and leaves back* Gia: Oh no! *starts to run really fast* (2) Chris: Heh......knew that would work. Gia: *To her partner* Come on! We have to make it to the Risky Land Journey! *Yells and walks fast* Faster! (3) Chris: *drinking coffee watching from laptop* Is she trying to be like Indiana Jones? I just don't know any more. Gia: *Walks Fast* Man where is this locat- Hey! Are you going fast or what?! (4) Chris: *in hot tub watching from laptop* Still doing better than the Mishimas I'll give them that. Gia: *Walks fast* I've got this! I hope. (5) Chris: *playing Playstation All-Stars, pauses and looks at laptop* ..........This is actually interesting. *turns Playstation off and goes get popcorn* Gia: *Stops* WAIT! I've got to trust my instincts! *Closes eyes and turns to the left* I need to run left! With my partner, of course. *Runs* (6) Chris: *watching on laptop* Well the Strikers are in trouble and the Puppies are starting to catch up. The Mishimas aren't doing anything. >.> Gia: *runs* I've got this! (7) Chris: If she took out the ve from I've, she could have been the next George Lopez. Gia: *runs and is incredibly tired* SO tired.... But my team needs to win! Or not come in last place at least. (8) Chris: I'm surprised Ms. Perfect tired out so quickly. Though.........maybe she could have just walked. Gia: *Is running slowly* Gotta pace myself! Wow, 10 minutes in and no mutant animal! (9) Chuck Norris: I SPLIT EVERYTHING IN A ROUNDHOUSE KICK *Chases Gia and Radia* Gia: *Runs* Can't chase me! *Stops and kicks him multiple times* (10) Chuck Norris: NO! *Roundhouse kicks Gia* Gia: OW! *gets back up and uses Radia to slam into Chuck* Chuck Norris: *gets back up, not even hurt* YOU CAN'T STOP ME- Oh wait my time of being here is up. *walks away* Chris: THE PURPLE PUPPIES GET 2ND PLACE! NOT PERFECT. But okay. Gia: Second place?! You know what I say when I get second place? The person in second place is always the first one in the loser line! *Cries* Chris: and good job to Kobe and Jessica for winning. And um...........Gia and Radia for trying. Mostly RADIA. Brendan: *glares at Chris* It;s alright Gia... you did your best! Gia: *Hyperventilates and faints* Brendan: *jumps back in surprise* Chris we need a medic over here! Chris: *pushes Brendan and Radia to the mess hall* GO TO THE MESS HALL NOW, I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO LATER >.> Mishima Assassins Partner Chat Chris: Alright you can take either the rock toxic river pond thing or the risky land journey. Your pick. Anyways, READY SET GO! (There may be hazards that will stop you for a while) Sky Strikers Partner Chat Jessica: Any plan of action Kobe? Kobe: Well.....there are two ways to travel in the forest.....we could either hop over some rocks in the toxic river or.....we could run and risk encountering animals......I don't know which to take. (CONF) How do I know this? Well Chris sent me to go do a dangerous errand and I couldn't say no, because I just can't say no. It's not a very bright place. Jessica: *thinks about it* I say we tackle through the forest... I'd rather not lift the rest of my days mutated... Kobe: Alright, that sounds good. Let's just hope there are no bears........ Chris: Alright I heard Kobe explain. So anyways, READY SET GO! (There may be hazards that will stop you for a while) Jessica: Let's go Kobe! Kobe: Okay. *heads into forest with Jessica* (1) Jessica: *walks with Kobe in the forest* (2) Kobe: *walking and looking around* It's still as dangerous as ever. (3) Jessica: *walking and also looks* I don't see anything that harmful (4) Kobe: *Walking* Well, I'm looking at the trees. They seem to have radioactive worms and squirrels up there. And from what I've seen in Revenge of the Island...........they aren't so nice. (5) Jessica: *walking* oh... well it's a good that you know a thing or two about radioactive creatures. (6) Kobe: *walking* Yeah, I guess. Anyways......how are you liking the competition so far? (7) Jessica: *walking* It's going fine I guess... I wish Chris gave me a better score for my review... that came from the heart (8) Kobe: *walking* Oh, I see. Well I didn't think your review was bad. I liked it. (9) Jessica: *walking* Ah thanks Kobe that's sweet! (10) Kobe: No problem. (11) Jessica: *walking* You think were nearing the end? (12) Kobe: Yeah, I think. In a little bit there should be birds and then there should be feathers. (13) Jessica: Did the birds lose their feathers or something? (14) Kobe: Well- Bear: *Gets in their path and growls at the two* ........*Grabs the two and knocks them on the ground until the handcuff breaks and then slams Kobe in the ground hard and holds Jessica by her legs and gets ready to slash his claws at her face* Jessica: *screams* Kobe! Help! Kobe: *gets up* Uh oh.......Um.........Hold on, I have an idea! *kicks bear repeatedly in like a combo, which is sort of effective* Let her go! Yeah I couldn't think of any punchline. Bear: *hurt* TAKE IT EASY MAN I'M A BRUISER! *Drops Jessica and runs away crying* Kobe: What was that? (CONF) Poor bear, I kind of feel sad for him or her. Jessica: Thanks Kobe... Did that Bear just talk? And where did you learn all those moves? Kobe: Yeah.....the bear talked. I'm confused too. And my mentor, also known as my dad, taught me. He also tried to not make me a pushover, but that didn't work.... Chris: *over announcer* HEY KOBE AFTER THE CHALLENGE, GET ME A SODA FROM THE MESS HALL PLEASE! Jessica: *oblivious to Chris* Well shall we continue? Kobe: Yeah I guess. (CONF) To the mess hall, I'll go........*sighs* well it's not as dangerous as the forest, I'm just going to say that. Jessica: *walks* (15) Kobe: *walking* Oh! And to answer your question, the birds have lost a lot of feathers after they were effected by the toxic. (16) Jessica: *walking* Okay that makes sense! So your dad trained you to fight? (17) Kobe: *walking* Yeah. (18) Jessica: *walking* Well I say he did a good job training you. (19) Kobe: Thanks. Wait. *stops* We're here. *bends down and grabs a bird feather* We did it! (20) Chris: *over announcer* THE SKY STRIKERS WIN! Jessica: Yeah we did it! *hugs Kobe* Kobe: Yes! We won! Chris: *over announcer* And Kobe don't forget to get me my soda. Kobe: And that ruined my moment of victory or whatever. Mess Hall Billy: This will be very interesting to watch indeed. Brendan: I agree. Miles: Yeah, same. *watching* Brendan: And it looks like the Strikers take the lead...you got this Gia Bruce: *sighs* and this is why Superman works alone...you can't count on anyone... Billy: Kobe and Jessica are almost there! Miles: Yeah and Gia's doing good too. The Assassins aren't doing so good though. Bruce: *again sighs* Drake: Don't worry Bruce, they should be fine, as long as they don't sit around like a goose. Billy: Uh-oh. Look's like a bear is in the way! Oh! they should put their arms up and look bigger! *laughs* The oldest trick in the book. Bruce: Or they should play dead! that works sometimes too. Billy: Yeah! That's what my dad taught me! But I'm sure Kobe's gonna want to save Jessica first. Brendan: Did that bear just talk? Miles: Yeah- why are we the only 5 talking? Billy: Come to think of it... You're right. Maybe the other's vocal cords were pulled out? Bruce: It must be me! The Dark Knight has that kind of effect on people...look that way. *the others look the other away and Bruce slips out the window* Miles: Um, bye? Billy: *confused* Brendan: *shrugs* (CONF) I heard Chris's announcement... I wonder what's between him and Kobe! I should get to the bottom of this... Drake: Well that was a worthy exit. I certainly didn't expect it. Brendan: Wow is that Chuck Norris? Love to see a fight between him and "Batman" Brendan: Well.. we didn't lose so that's good. Billy: It looks like Gia is taking this pretty seriously. Chris: *brings back all the pairs* Alright. Kobe, Jessica for winning, I promised you'd get a prize. So I am fulfilling the promise. Care to guess first though? Jessica: Uh... the prize money? Chris: NO! IT'S A COUPLE'S TRIP TO A CHEESE FACTORY- just kidding, IT'S THE BEAR- just kidding again IT'S SIMON COWELL- just kidding once more. There are so many jokes I can pull with this pair. Bruce: *enters the mess hall* Is it autographs from...THE BATMAN? Chris: NO IT'S TO MEET BATMAN- just kidding IT'S TO LEAVE THE GAME- just kidding IT'S TO-''' Kobe: Um, could you please tell us the real prize? '''Chris: ................WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME?! Kobe: .............Um, nothing, sorry for asking. Chris: Yeah, that's right. That's what I should have heard, you pushover. >.> Bruce: Are you antagonizing that young citizen? Because if you are, Batman will put a stop to it! Chris: Don't make me eliminate you. This is between me and Kobe. He does what I say and he obeys me. That's just how it works. Like this, KOBE GO GET ME ANOTHER FEATHER NOW! Kobe: ...............Um yes sir.............*begins to walk to the door* Chris: HURRY UP! >.>, the Mishima Assassins can go vote while that, the rest of you can stay here. Bruce: Uh...who wants to see a magic trick... I'm gonna make Batman disapear... *he runs out the door* Miles: Wait no. You shouldn't be able to push Kobe around like that. You're not even cool. Chris: I AM COOL! I was cool.........before it was invented! Miles: A real cool person doesn't bully someone like that. Cool people are just cool. You know what I'm saying? Just cool. Jessica: Exactly. Besides don't you have interns who can do all that stuff for you? Chris: Why don't I just kick you two out of the game? KOBE WHERE'S THAT FEATHER? AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET IT? Kobe: *standing right in front of the door*..............No. I don't think I will. Not this time. Jessica: *dramactic gasps* Miles: Yeah, go Kobe! Chris: WHAT!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!?! *Has a seizure and is then evacuated* Morgan Freeman: Hello. I'm back from last season as your new host. Anyways, good job Kobe. Time to reveal the prizes. Bruce: *gasps* Mr. Fox! When did you get here? Morgan F.: A minute ago. Anyways Jessica, Kobe you guys win tickets to the amusement park, I recommend going on that love-date thing- only kidding of course. Instead of going to lunch with your team, you will be at the park. Jessica: Yay! Let's go Kobe! Kobe: Alright! Bruce: Mr. Fox did you bring me my new suit I requested? Morgan F.: *Brings a tuxedo* Did you mean this random tuxedo "suit"? Bruce: Yes! It's even better than what I ordered! *puts on the suit* Morgan F.: That's great. Eddie: Morgan Freeman?! This is, like, an honor meeting you in person! Radia: I can't believe it! I remember when Eddie and I went to go see one of your movies! Eddie: Yeah... That was great. Radia: I remember you carried everything. Davy Jones: I not be havin' time for this. Who be this Morgan Freeman? Eddie: What?! Davy Jones, just get out of here. Radia: I don't even know you anymore! Davy Jones: (CONF) I be too piratey for this. Elimination Ceremony 3 - Mishima Assassins Chris: Alright, tacos for: DRAKE *Throws* BRUCE *throws* DAVY JONES *throws* JUSTIN-JAKE *Throws* MARSHALL LEE *throws* and.............MARK *Throws* Amy, My, only one taco left and two of you. The last taco of the night goes to....................................*both look nervously at the taco*........................Amy. *throws* Sorry My, but you're OUT! Amusement Park Chat Jessica: Where do you want to go Kobe? Kobe: I don't know. There are a lot of rides, like the-oh wait a minute. This is a love park. All the rides are loved-themed. Chris: *randomly walks up to Kobe* REVENGE! YOU JUST GOT TROLLED! YOU GOT THE WRONG TICKETS, MUAHAHAHA! Kobe: .......... Jessica: ........ *Rick Astley music plays, while the decorations of hearts are everywhere* Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Dancing Gangnam Style* Kobe: I really............just really don't know how to respond to this. Jessica: You want to go somewhere else? Chris: NOPE! AS REQUIRED BY THE CONTRACT YOU HAVE TO GO ON ONE OF THESE RIDES! MUAHAHAHAHA! Kobe: ........*facepalms* Jessica: Show us the contract! Chris: *shows Jessica's contract* All prizes must be used. MUAHAHAHAHA SUCKER! Jessica: *sighs* You want to go on the rollercoaster? It be over fast! Kobe: Sure. Chris: NO THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN! KOBE I ORDER YOU TO GO ON THAT SLOW LOVE RIDE-''' Kobe: Sorry but no. '''Chris: JUST GO ON THE SLOW HEART ONE! Kobe: The contract never said you'd have to pick..... Chris: DANG IT! Jessica: nice catch Kobe Kobe: Thanks. Anyways, let's go I guess. Jessica: *hops on the rollercoaster* Kobe: *gets on rollercoaster* Rollercoaster Seats: *scoot the two together tightly* Kobe: Really? Chris: *laughs* Jessica: O put a cork in it Mclean! Kobe: Yeah.... Rollercoaster: *starts going slow* Kobe: Aw what? Jessica: Really? Just Really? Rollercoaster goes around the BIG park slowly, still going Kobe: ....I think we're almost there. Jessica: I hope so... not that I'm not enjoying spending time with you... it's just Chris. Kobe: Same, you're a cool person, Chris is just being really annoying... *Rollercoaster goes even slower and takes a longer detour* Jessica: *facepalms* Who spends this much time and money making a slow rollercoaster? Kobe: I don't know.... *Couples behind them start kissing* Random Guy seeing the rollercoaster pass by: KISS YOU TWO! Kobe: No, we're just friends- RGSTRPB: KISS DANG IT, THIS IS A LOVE PARK! Kobe: I'm never coming back here again. Jessica: Agreed *Rollercoaster finally arrives........only to go for a 2nd lap* Kobe: Oh come on. *facepalms* Jessica: *sighs* Is there any way to get this to go faster? *Rollercoaster Speaker: WE WILL GO FASTER WHEN YOU KISS Everyone including Random Guy: YEAH! Kobe: Hey at this speed, do you think we can jump off safely? Jessica: I think so... *Rollercoaster goes fast up into a really high position and stops, so if they jump out they may die* Speaker and Everyone: KISS! KISS! Kobe: .......I hate Chris. I hate Chris so much right now. I think the slow love ride would have been better. Hey I have an idea! Let's just jump off and risk it! (CONF) Chris is responsible for us, right? Jessica: That's right! *yells out* Chris were going to jump and if we get hurt in any way... were suing! Chris: OH YEAH? I'M NOT THE HOST ANY MORE, SO THAT IS INVALID AGAINST ME! Kobe: Oh right.... Jessica: Well...what now? Kobe: I got it! A speech! Look guys, me and Jessica are just friends. Nothing more. Besides, a crush or love needs time to develop, so we may end up having crushes on each other later, but not now. So please let us go? Speaker: NO! Kobe: Plan B: Jump? Jessica: I guess. Kobe: *about to jump but-* Rollercoaster starts moving again Kobe: These guys are just cruel. Oh wait we're almost to the starting point! They can't take us for a 3rd lap, so we can take off and sue this place or something! Jessica: agreed Speaker: *hears this and stops the roller coaster* Kobe: Okay, I hate this place- not that it I hate spending time with you, but I think this is a little too far. Jessica: Yes they have. Speaker: You know what? You guys are just CHICKENS AND ARE NOT WORTH MY TIME. *Speeds up rollercoaster so it finishes* Kobe: Finally. That roller coaster was like over an hour long. Jessica: Probably the longest one in the world! Kobe: Now we can finally leave. We can go to Taco Bell? It's on me. Jessica: Cool thats sweet of you. Kobe: Alright, let's get out of here. Chris: *Still laughing* That was the best laugh I've had in a while. *leaves* Taco Bell Chat (Jessica & Kobe) Kobe: *drawing a picture* Hmm, it's nice I can finally draw with no errands to do that take up most of my time. Jessica: What are you drawing? Kobe: Nothing really just an open field, with flowers and grass and stuff. *shows Jessica the picture* Jessica: That is really good! Your a talented artist. Kobe: Thanks. Purple Puppies Lunch Chat Morgan F.: For coming in 2nd we have Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, Water, and French Fries. Enjoy! Gia: Thank goodness a good meal for once. Brendan: Agreed... much better than the food Chris offered us. Thanks Mr. Freeman! Miles: Yeah this lunch is cool. Morgan F.: No problem at all. Mishima Assassins Lunch Chat Chris: For coming in last we have, Spaghetti & Meatballs that were on the ground and stepped on for about 2 days, Dish Water, and Banana Peels! Enjoy! *is then taken away where Morgan F. shrugs* Bruce: I can not eat this stuff... Alfred! Alfred bring us something better to eat! Morgan Freeman: Well, Alfred isn't here but I can give you some better food. Spaghetti & Meatballs, Carrots, and Sparkling Water. Is that any better, guys? Bruce: Yes it is. Thank you Mr. Fox! Morgan F.: It was no trouble at all. *leaves* ???: *Grabs Bruce and takes him away* Marshall Lee: Did anybody just see that? Drake: It was masked person, I saw. Now what do we do, chase it and hit it in the jaw? Sky Strikers Lunch Chat Morgan F.: For winning we have, Hamburgers, Apple Juice, and Mashed Potatoes. Enjoy. Name: Oh no! Is: My is (MR: Hey, would like to say a thing. If the challenge starts but it ends quickly, or better, ends before i even manage to discover that the next elimination already occured, can you please excuse me? I live in italy TIMES, school makes me get here later and i don't have to chance to stay here while asleep. Thanks. Still, if i post, you can not excuse me) (Sure but in the merge there are no excused stuff and stuff. And to be fair if the Sky Strikers lose twice or thrice I will not be able to save Name and Is anymore. I GOTTA BELIEVE! (talk)) Episode 4 - The Dark Night of the Superfriends *Kobe & Jessica's bus arrive* Morgan Freeman: Alright everyone is here. Jessica: Hey Guys! We had an... interesting time. Kobe: Yeah...I'm just going to say Chris takes things way too far.... Brendan: What do you mean by too far? Kobe: Love Park tickets as revenge. The Flash: *runs in* Hey, um, Freeman. The Superfriends need you again. ''' Morgan F.: Ah, Flash. What do you need? The Flash: Batman has disappeared five days ago and then we got a note one day ago that he was kidnapped by a fellow Superfriend. Morgan F.: Hmm.....I can offer help from the contestants. Alright, everyone the challenge will be to find out who took Bruce/Batman or..........I honestly have no idea. Okay, so everyone will look for clues- but TWO from each team who will question the Superfriends. Whoever can figure out who it is wins. Any volunteers to question the Superfriends?' Kobe: I guess I'll volunteer for the Sky Strikers. Gia: I'll volunteer for The Purple Puppies! Brendan: I will also volunteer for the Puppies! '''Morgan F.: Anyone else? No? Okay then Amy and Mark will be the Mishima Questioners. Name will help out Kobe for the Sky Strikers' (PLEASE NOTE I CONTROL THE SUPERFRIENDS) Clue Searching (Mishima Lunch Chat) (I will tell you if you found a clue) Drake: *looks under the table* (Since no one else is posting here I'll just give a clue to Drake) *Drake has found the Long, black hair and some water foot steps underneath the table* Jessica: What did you find Drake? Drake: A long black hair and some water foot steps that lie there. Jessica: Water footprints? That could be Aquaman! Drake: The long black hair could be Wonder Woman or Superman. Of this challenge, I'm not really a big fan. *Looks under table sheets* *Drake finds the Lasso of Truth, part of Superman's cape, and a paper in the hand-writing of Robin* Jessica: *looks through a cupboard* *One of Apache Chief's headband feathers and some water were found* Jessica: (CONF) Man a lot of these "superheroes" need to keep better track of their stuff! *A green ring is found on the floor* Jessica: *picks up the ring* Why would the GL just leave his ring lying around? Miles: *looking at Lasso of Truth* Hmm.... Sky Striker Questioning Currently questioning: DONE Kobe: Hey Flash, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you need to tell the truth. Okay? Alright first question, when did you find out about the kidnapping? The Flash: Yesterday Afternoon. Kobe: Why didn't you report to Freeman sooner? The Flash: Well I tried looking for him with Robin but we didn't find him. Kobe: Do the fellow Superfriends know about this? The Flash: No, they think we went out for Pizza or something. Kobe: Why didn't you tell them. The Flash: Ol' Super didn't want us looking for him yet. Kobe: Why? The Flash: I don't know. Kobe: Can you tell me some stuff you do know? The Flash: Yeah, I think the handwriting is similar to Apache Chief's. Kobe: Alright, thanks. Hmm.....can you send in Superman? The Flash: Sure thing! *leaves and Superman comes in* Superman: You wanted to see me? Kobe: Ah, yes, yes I did. So.......what do you know about everyone's locations yesterday? Superman: I know the Black Vulcan and Green Lantern went to go save the Wonder Twins and came back without them, claiming they dropped them at their homes. The Flash and Robin went out for pizza and then groceries or something. Aquaman and Wonder Woman split up looking for Flash and Robin during the time they were out for pizza after the note was posted. Kobe: Hmm, I see. Why did you not wanting anyone to look for Batman? Superman: Well, I feel this is a trap. I feel like this whole thing is a trap. Kobe: Why? Superman: Well there have been many villains who we've defeated before and planned to get revenge on us and this may have been their opportunity. Kobe: What else do you know? Superman: I think Aquaman and Batman got in a fight the day before Batman's capture. Kobe: Hmm........interesting. Anything else you'd like to add? Superman: No. Sorry. Kobe: Hmm..........alright, could you bring in the Green Lantern? Superman: Sure. *flies out and shortly after Green Lantern comes in* Green Lantern: Yes? Kobe: Hello Green Lantern. I've been a fan of yours for ages. And while it's an honor to meet you, I have to ask you a few questions. GL: Go on ahead. Kobe: Okay......where were you yesterday? GL: I was with the Black Vulcan saving the Wonder Twins from the Joker. Kobe: Word says you didn't bring back the Wonder Twins. Why? GL: We dropped them at their home. They claimed the Joker told them something scary and confusing and they didn't want to go with us. Kobe: Strange. What was it about? GL: They told me it was about Batman and some other Superfriend they didn't know. Apparently a Superfriend is working with the Joker to capture Batman and I believe it worked. Kobe: Then why did the Joker capture the Wonder Twins? GL: It was supposed to be a warning, they'd tell us, the Joker told me as we arrested him, but they were too scared and feared they would be captured as well and their powers would be taken away. Kobe: Hmm, I see. What do you know about Apache Chief's whereabouts? GL: Apache Chief was angry that day but I don't know why. Flash also says that the note looks like his handwriting. Kobe: Hmm.........okay, thanks. Could you bring in Apache Chief? GL: Sure thing. And thanks for being a fan. *leaves and Apache Chief comes in* Kobe: Hello there. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Apache Chief: Yes? What is it you'd like? Kobe: Why were you mad yesterday? AC: I was having a bad day, first coffee burned my lip- I'm never trying any again, Batman coughed on me repeatedly, and again I tried drinking coffee and it burned my lip. Kobe: Hmm. Did you notice any strange behavior? AC: I walked in to Aquaman's room the night before and it was full of papers and it seemed like he was planning something. True, he does have to go on a mission to save the Queen Dolphin tomorrow, though. Kobe: Who do you think would do this? AC: Batman denied Wonder Woman's date request and she was mad for a while. Robin seemed to want to be a solo hero. Black Vulcan, I don't know I just don't trust him. And Aquaman was insulted by Batman the day before. Kobe: All right, we're done. Thanks for the help Apache Chief. *Leaves* Mishima Assassins Questioning Currently questioning: DONE Amy: Where were you? Aquaman: Well, first I was at the pool, but then after I was sent to look for The Flash and Robin with Wonder Woman as they left shortly after. Amy: Did you find them? Aquaman: No, but they returned before we got back. I also know Wonder Woman went on ahead of me. Amy: What were her actions? Aquaman: She seemed concerned. Amy: Ok, your done. *leaves* Purple Puppies Questioning Currently questioning: DONE Brendan: So Black Vulcan tell us what you know about Bruce and his recent kidnapping! Gia: And tell the truth! Black Vulcan: I don't know much. Green Lantern and I were on a mission. Brendan: What mission? Black Vulcan: The Wonder Twins were kidnapped by the Joker and without Batman there, me and Green Lantern went to save them. Gia: Interesting... Did you know why the Joker did it? Black Vulcan: Well the Joker has been wanting to capture the Batman for a while, so he got the W. Twins thinking he lured Batman into a trap, but we came instead. Brendan: Al right...you said that you don't know much, but can you tell us what you know? Black Vulcan: I know the Flash and Robin left yesterday morning and returned yesterday afternoon and left again soon after. The note was placed at a similar time. Gia: Hmm... Brendan: Say Gia, maybe we should investigate Robin and hear his side of the story. Gia: Good idea! Vulcan, where is Robin now? Black Vulcan: In the Superfriend Meeting Room, I'll go get him *Black Vulcan leaves and shortly after Robin comes in* Brendan: So Robin...the boy wonder... what do you know about your trainer... Batman's disaperance? Robin: I know he was kidnapped around yesterday afternoon. Brendan: And what were you doing around that time? Robin: Well before Batman's capture, me and Flash were out for groceries for the Superfriends. Then after we returned we heard he was gone and went to look for him, but we didn't have much luck. I think the others think we went out for pizza or something. Brendan: Okay... and did you see anyone acting suspicous? Gia: Or possibly... Not like them selves? Robin: Superman didn't want us to go look for Batman, which is strange. Brendan: Interesting...and where is Superman now? Robin: Being investigated by Nina and Kobe. Brendan: Darn... well what do you think Gia? And Is there anything else you know Robin? Gia: Like before you found out about Batman being missing, did Superman disappear for a while? Robin: Superman didn't disappear, but I know Hawkman was the last one to be near Batman before his capture. Gia: Thanks for the info. We should bring in Hawkman. Brendan: Good idea... we should Robin: I'll go get him. *Robin leaves and a little after Hawkman comes in* Hawkman: Hello? Gia: Hawkman, word's going around you were the last one to be with Batman. So, did you notice anything different when you were with him? Hawkman: Batman had a slight cough, so I got him some water. 10 minutes later I heard he was gone. And at the same time, Morgan told me a Batman fan was captured too. Gia: Did you hear anything or see anything while getting water? Hawkman: I heard a scream in the hallway. It sounded like Wonder Woman. Gia: After hearing her scream, did you bother to see what she was screaming about? Hawkman: I checked in the hallway like 5 seconds after and no one was there. Gia: So either Wonder Woman was captured as well, she saw what happened to Batman and ran away, or she WAS the one to kidnap him and created a diversion. What do you think Brendan? Brendan: Well there is a possibility of both... but we should ask her side of the story. Hawkman: I know Wonder Woman is still here. She's in the meeting room. Want me to go get her? Gia: Yes please. Hawkman: *leaves and Wonder Woman comes shortly* Wonder Woman: You wanted me here? Brendan: Yes we are wondering what you know about the Batman disapearance. Wonder Woman: I know he disappeared somewhere in the Afternoon. I also believe Black Vulcan was the first to see the note. Gia: Do you know what the note said? Wonder Woman: It said something like: "Your beloved Caped Crusader has been captured. And this is where it stings, by a Superfriend. You can thank what he did." Brendan: We were told that there was a scream coming from the hallway that Batman disappeared from. Do you know anything about it? Wonder Woman: A scream from the hallway? Interesting, but no. I heard a loud thump about one minute before Vulcan went to go check on Batman. Gia: Did you happen to hear anything else? Wonder Woman: No. Well, 10 minutes before the capture I heard a praise from the hallway, joyful and cheerful like "YES"........it sounded like Aquaman. Brendan: Who do think has the motive to do this? Wonder Woman: Apache Chief was mad with Batman coughing on him. Superman didn't want anyone looking for Batman. Aquaman got in a fight with Batman. Robin was getting pushed around by Batman. I believe it's one of those four. Gia: I'm stumped. Brendan: Maybe someone from our team found clues? Wonder Woman: Do you need anything else? Brendan: I think that is all, what do you think Gia? Gia: Yeah... You can go. Who is the criminal in this? Guessing Time MF: Go talk to your team about this. (YOU CAN ONLY USE THE INFO YOUR TEAM GOT, ANY EVIDENCE MAY BE USED) First up the Assassins will talk about this because they finished first. Then they'll say who they think it is and then Strikers and then Puppies. Okay go. (Only Mishimas can talk) Amy: Flash and Robin. Drake: Wait before you go, I got no evidence for Flash, yeah, so........... Amy: Ok then Robin >.> MF: Okay, the Assassins choose Robin as the prime suspect. Strikers, you're up. Kobe: Okay what evidence did you guys gather? Jessica: Well there were a lot of water footprints and I found the GL's ring on the floor. Kobe: From my information Superman, Apache Chief, and Aquaman are the most likely candidates. Aquaman got in a fight with Batman the day before, Apache Chief was angry with Batman that day, and Superman had a weird way of handling things to look for Batman. Who do you think it is? (I'm the host so I won't be the one guessing) Jessica: If I had to guess... I say Apache Chief just because he may be jealous of Batman's fame! Kobe: That wasn't the reason Chief was mad- MF: Okay Purple Puppies you're up! Miles: I saw the Lasso of Truth at the crime scene. That's like Wonder Woman's lasso. Brendan: Alright... and what we found out...other stuff...what do you think Gia? Gia: Well I think it's Superman. He didn't want anybody to look for Batman. MF: Okay! Everything is now done. *Uses truth potions on Robin, Apache Chief, and Superman* Did any of you kidnap Batman and/or Bruce? Robin: No. AC: No. Superman: No. MF: Alright, we'll start again in the same order. Because Amy is now sleeping, I'll take her second answer which was Flash. Strikers, you're up. Kobe: Jessica, it's up to you to guess, because Mr. Freeman told me I couldn't guess. You can do it. Jessica:....well I found The Green Lantern's ring lying around and that seems to important for him to lose... so that's our guess. MF: Gia? Miles: USE ALL THE EVIDENCE YOU'VE HEARD! Gia: Well... Black hair was found under the table, and so was water, but Aqua man has blonde hair, so I think it was.... Aqua man? MF: *Truth potions Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman* Did you kidnap Batman or Bruce? Flash: No. GL: No. Aquaman: YES YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! *runs* MF: *Calls 911* Aquaman: *runs but is tripped by Kobe* DANG IT! WELL YOU'LL NEVER FIND BRUCE OR BATMAN! Kobe: Look, I don't want to have to be mean, but- *Aquaman attempts to kick Kobe, so Kobe kick combos Aquaman* Aquaman: AGH! *Falls on the ground* Alright FINE! They're both in my room's closet...... Flash: I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Aquaman: BATMAN INSULTED ME RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES. HE CALLED ME WORTHLESS. Superman: You should have just reported it to me. Aquaman: YOU ARE ALL WORTHLESS! Cops: *come and grab Aquaman, taking him away* MF: *comes back with Bruce* Okay. Purple Puppies win thanks to Gia for getting the right guess. Sky Strikers are safe because their guesses were ACTUALLY close. Assassins sorry to say but you lose. Bruce: I'm sorry team. Aquaman had the jump on me otherwise I couldve taken him! Elimination Ceremony 4 - Mishima Assassins Morgan F.: Because Marshall Lee (Berry) told me he was leaving before the challenge, he's safe but can't vote. So go on and vote..........in the confessional. MF: Tacos for: Davy Jones *throws* Drake *throws* Marshall Lee *throws* Bruce *throws* and Mark *throws* Amy, Justin-Jake only one taco left and two of you. The last taco is for................................*both look nervously at the taco*.............Amy. *throws* Sorry Justin-Jake, you're eliminated. Purple Puppies Breakfast Chat Morgan F.: For breakfast, we are serving Pancakes with Syrup, Hash Browns, and Milk. Brendan: Yum pancakes...my favorite *eats pancakes* Cazadora: YAY pancakes! Miles: Cool. Radia: I like Pancakes. (Puts pancakes in a bag) I know they're Eddie's favorite! Gia: I love hash browns! I know this isn't good for my diet but... *devours 6 hash browns* Radia: I kinda like hash browns. Man... I miss Eddie. Gia: Girl, if you have a crush on him you should go after him! Oh, but not with that makeup on. Brendan: Eh... I think she looks fine the way she is. Miles: *eating pancakes* Radia: Oh no, I don't have a crush on him. I think he has a crush on me, though. I just miss having him around. I get lonely, you know. He's a good friend. Sky Strikers Breakfast Chat Chris: FOR BREAKFAST WE HAVE THE LOVE SPECIA- *Is arrested* Morgan F.: .............Creep. For breakfast we have Waffles with Jam, Fruit Bowl, and Orange Juice. Kobe: Um.....thanks Mr. Freeman. Morgan F.: No problem. Sorry about Chris by the way, I know what he did. *leaves* Jessica: Geez Chris needs to get a grip! Kobe: And why does he keep trying to mention love? MF: *comes back* Maybe he thinks you two would make a good couple? Nina: *Mumbling to herself* Hm, I was hired to assasinate a veteran contestant, but it doesnt seem like they're competing this time....... MF: *to Kobe and Jessica* I don't blame him for thinking that. But then again he is crazy. I don't know anymore. *leaves* Eddie: All right! (Eats waffles) I love waffles! I just like pancakes more. Man, I think this might be Radia's favorite. Anyone here got a bag? Kobe: I got one. *hands Eddie a bag* Eddie: Thanks! (Takes Kobe's bag and puts waffles in it) Radia will appreciate this! Maybe after this she'll be my girlfr- oops, I mean GREAT friend. Great friend. Jessica: *eats some waffles* Kobe: *begins to draw a pair of dice* Name: *eats* Is: *waffles and* (part missing) Mishima Assassins Breakfast Chat MF: Blueberry Muffins, Apple Juice, and Fruit Snacks for you guys. Bruce: *eats Muffins* I have to keep Batman's strength up! Marshall Lee: *wakes up* Aw dang, these challenges go too fast. Episiode 5 - Animal Crossing MF: Hello there everyone. Bruce: Hello Mr. Fox! What task do you have for us today? MF: Today we will be performing plays. Jessica: Great plays...couldnt we do something a bit more athletic? Billy: I do find plays quite satisfying. MF: Ah, well, Jessica. Maybe we will soon enough. Marshall Lee: We should have a play with drama, action, comedy, romance, intrigue, complex plots, and tragedy. Jessica: Good enough for me! MF: I have been motivated to change the challenge. The challenge is now.....to help 10 animals cross the river with a raft you will build (5 lines together to build the raft, 1 line to help 1 animal cross, 1 animal per team that will fight you). So good luck. (ALSO A NOTE: DAREALLEON HAS LEFT ON VACATION AND HAS ASKED ME TO PLAY HIS CHARACTERS.) Purple Puppies Challenge Chat Brendan: *gathers some logs* Okay guys! Let's roll! Miles: *grabs some string* We can tie stuff together with this. Brendan: Sounds good to me! Miles: Cool. Cazadora: So what now? Gia: I'll get more logs! *collects logs* Brendan: *starts tying logs together* (1) Miles: *helps Brendan* (2) Gia: *Comes back and helps* (3) Cazadora: *helps* WOOHOO! (4) Gia: *helps* (5) MF: You may now start helping animals across. (animals in order: Pig, Sheep, Goat, 2nd Sheep, 3rd Sheep, Chipmunk, Rabbit, Kangaroo, 4th Sheep, Squirrel) Gia: *Helps a Pig* (1) Brendan: *helps a sheep* (2) Miles: *sells goat across* (3) Cazadora: *helps sheep* (4) Brendan: *sails Sheep across* (5) Gia: *Sails Chipmunk across* (6) Brendan: *sais Rabbit across* (7) Kangaroo: *views the Purple Puppies as a threat and puts on boxing gloves, ready to fight* Gia: Hey Kangaroo, I've got a surprise for you! *Punches the Kangaroo* Kangaroo: *becomes furious and punches Gia in the face repeatedly then kicks her into the sky only for her to land in the river* (Gia is out of the challenge) Brendan: Well...there goes Gia. Miles: Another one bites the dust- she's probably not dead but it sounded cool. Brendan: True...but what shall we do about him *points at the kangaroo* Miles: *walks up to the Kangaroo* ............Want a taco? Kangaroo: *nods* Miles: *throws taco on the raft* Kangaroo: *gets on raft and picks up taco but then Miles pushes the Kangaroo away, helping it cross* (8) Brendan: Nice one Miles. *sails sheep across* (9) Miles: Alright, last one. *sails squirrel across* (10) MF: Nice job. You guys got 2nd. I still don't know where Gia is though. Miles: I don't know why but I miss her trying to get us to be perfect already. *Finds Note* Note: If you want your friend, Gia, back come to the forest at midnight alone. COME WITH ANYONE AND SHE'S DEAD. SHOW THIS TO ANYONE AND YOU'RE DEAD. Miles: Hmm........*puts note in pocket* Mishima Assassins Challenge Chat Amy: *just there not doing anything* Bruce: *starts gathering supplies* Teammate you may procede to assit...THE BATMAN! Drake: *grabs some logs* Bruce: *grabs some rope* Amy: *just there* Bruce: *starts building the raft* (1) Drake: *helps build raft* (2) Bruce: We will prevail! *works faster on the raft! (3) Drake: *works faster on raft* (4) Bruce: *finishes raft* (5) MF: You may proceed. (animals in order: Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel, Skunk, Maggot, Pig) Bruce: *sails Squirrel* (1) Drake: *sails Squirrel* (2) Bruce: *sails another Squirrel* (3) Drake: *sails squirrel* (4) Amy: *randomly watching behind a tree* Bruce: *sails another Squirrel* (5) Drake: *sails another squirrel* (6) Bruce: *sails another squirrel* (7) Skunk: *scared and sprays smell on Amy who ends off running in circles until she falls and rolls into the river* (Amy is out of the challenge) Bruce: There goes someone that I couldn't save... *puts on a Bat-Mask, sails skunk across* (8) Drake: *sails Maggot across* (9) Bruce: *sails pig across* (10) MF: And the Mishimas win, mostly thanks to Drake and Bruce. Now we wait for either the Strikers or Puppies to finish. Bruce: I will have to use all of my skillz as a detective to find Amy! *searches for clues* Note: If you want your friend Amy back, come alone to the forest at midnight. Come with anyone and she's dead. DON'T SHOW THIS TO ANYBODY OR YOU'RE DEAD TOO Bruce: It seems that I found a clue! *picks up note* Sky Strikers Challenge Chat Kobe: *grabs some logs* Nina: *grabs some rope* Jessica: *finds a cloth* This will make a good sail! Kobe: Okay, so let's start putting building the raft? Nina: *starts building raft* (1) Kobe: Okay. *helps Nina* (2) Jessica: *helps building raft* (3) Kobe: *Helping build raft* (4) Nina: *finishes raft* (5) MF: You may now start helping animals (animals in order: Goat, Pig, Sheep, Squirrel, Maggot, Chipmunk, Another Pig, Bear, 3rd Pig, 4th Pig) Kobe: *sails Goat across* (1) Nina: *sails Pig across* (2) Jessica: *sails sheep across* (3) Kobe; *sails Squirrel across* (4) Nina: *sails Maggot across* (5) Jessica: *sails Chipmunk across* (6) Kobe: *sails Pig across* (7) Bear: *remembers Kobe and Jessica and growls at them, then charges for the whole team* Jessica: *screams* Not you again! Bear: *pushes Kobe and Billy out of the way and goes for the rest of the team* Nina: Yeah I'm a..........fighter and I can't take on a bear. Deal with it. Kobe, you go risk your life. >.> Kobe: Um. *taps bear's shoulder* Bear: *slashes at Kobe and an intense fight continues, until the bear grabs Jessica, uses her as a bat to swing Kobe in the river, who then disappears* (Kobe is out of the challenge) Billy: That bear sure had a good grip. Jessica: NOO NOt Kobe! That bear will pay! Nina: Whatever, it's not like I was thrown out. I'm much more important than Kobe. (CONF) That came out snobbier than it was in my head. Jessica: Well if you are more important, then how about you deal with the bear! Nina: ..............*runs into the river and disappears* (Nina is out of the challenge) Jessica: Fine! I will deal with the bear myself *walks up to the bear* This is for Kobe! *smacks the bear in the head* Bear: TAKE IT EASY I'M A BRUISER! *Hurt* And why do you care about that guy? It's not like he was you. >.> Jessica: That one was for Kobe...and this was for attempting to slash at my face! *shoves the bear into the raft* Bear: Well, whatever, at least that Kobe guy is probably dead. *is pushed away, crossing the river* (8) Jessica: *sails pig across* (9) MF: And you guys lose...........good news is that I found one of your friends. *pushes Nina in* I have no idea where Kobe is though. Note: *blown by the wind to hit Jessica's face* "You want your friend, Kobe, back? Come to the forest at midnight alone. DON'T SHOW THIS TO ANYONE OR HE'S DEAD. DON'T COME WITH ANYONE OR YOU'RE DEAD. Jessica: Oh no! Not Kobe! Forest - Midnight (Only Jessica, Bruce & Miles allowed here) Miles: *walking through forest* Bruce: *jumps from tree branch to tree branch Batman style* Jessica: *walks through forest* Miles: *bumps into Jessica* Ow. Jessica: *screams* Oh...it's just you Miles! The note said for me to come alone! Miles: What? Jessica: You know this note! *shows Miles the note* Bruce: *jumps down from a tree* It's seems that we all got notes filled with the same fonts of evil! Miles: *grabs out note* Hmm............so why do you thinks we were the ones given the notes? Bruce: Becuase I'm the hero, your a bystander, and she is Kobe's special girl! Jessica: Know hold on a minute! Kobe and I are just friends! Miles: Oh really? That's like the most common excuse people use. Jessica: Fine! We are good teammates that work well together! Bruce: Did you guys hear that? *slips into the shadows* Miles: Still a WEAK excuse but whatever I guess not everybody can admit- ???: *laughing is heard* Jessica: Who's there? Chris: It's me, Chris. I'm the one who has all your friends captive. And I sent the notes to you all for specific reasons. Bruce I KNEW you would come no matter who was taken away, Miles you seem to always do the right thing, and Jessica, it's obvious you love Kobe. I think I chose my choices well. Jessica: I do not! What do we have to prove that we don't have feelings for each other! Chris: Your reaction was the strongest I saw. *mockingly* "NOOO not Kobe". *laughs* Bruce: Enough of this love fest. WHERE ARE THEY? Chris: Oh, I don't know...........well I do know. But they come at a price. Bruce: Were not going to play your game! WHERE ARE THEY? Chris: Either your friends die, or you agree to take the price. Bruce: *pulls out cardboard batarang* Jessica: Wait Bru...Batman, let's see what the price is. Chris: I'm going to ask you each questions, AND YOU MUST ANSWER WITH TRUTH, OR MY COHORT WILL KILL THE THREE! Bruce, we'll start with you...........why did you become "Batman"? Bruce:...To purge the streets of Gotham from Evil! Chris: This has been uninteresting...........>.>, Bruce, Amy is located in the middle of the forest. Be on a look out for Slenderman >:) Anyways, Jessica, why the big reaction to Kobe's kidnapping? Bruce and MIles didn't react as heavily as you did. Bruce: Nothing scares me...I'm the Dark Knight! *heads deeper into the forest* Jessica: UMM...hello! Your threatening to kill someone! That's not cool! You could have threatend to kill anyone in this game and I would have felt the same! Chris: Well, that seems unlikely. You have interacted with almost no one on your team but Kobe. You said "UMM......" If you had a real reason you won't have said "UMM...." so I'm going have to say...........OBJECTION! Jessica: That's not true! I interacted with Eddie! And Kobe is a good person who doesen't deserve to be bullied around by you! Chris: That's still like little interaction. And I found another lame excuse, this isn't even bullying, this is a crime, you're making my epicness lower. >.> Jessica: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TOO SAY MAN!!! I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO BED! Chris: Yeah, *calling partner* Hey. Get ready to kill the boy. Why? SHE SNAPPED AT ME >.> AND SHE HAS LIKE THE WORST EXCUSES IN THE WORLD. NOW KILL HIM, BYE *Hangs up* There you can go/ Jessica: Fine I like Kobe! Chris: Well too late, he's probably already dead. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SNAPPING AT ME. AND I RECORDED THAT CONFESSION AND I'M GOING TO SHOW IT TO THE CAMP. *Leaves* Miles: Wait, what about- *Chris already left* I never liked that guy >.> Bruce: *reappears* Okay! I will go save Kobe and you guys go find Amy and... the other chick *disappears again* (Bruce's search) Superman Clone: *standing guard* Bruce: Hmm...I have to use all of my skillz that I learned in the mountains to get past him... *sneaks behind the clone* GL Clone: *soaring through the sky, spots Bruce and shoots him down with ring* Bruce: Oh... *growls and throws a batarang at GL* Wonder Woman Clone: *uses lasso of truth to tie up Bruce and the two disappear* (Miles & Jessica's search) Jessica: Gia...Amy where are you? Miles: Hmm.........I'd say we should search for clues but it's too dark out. Apache Chief Clone: *stands as still as a statue* Jessica: Why do I have the feeling were being watched? Miles: Don't know. I have a feeling we're close. APC: *spots Jessica & Miles and turns into a giant* Jessica: Well this sucks... I'm hungry and tired... let's find them and get this over with. *keeps walking and ignores the giant* APC: *Grabs Jessica & Miles and disappears* (The Captives) ???: Alright, I just received word Kobe and Gia are to be executed. So I scooted the three of you captives together so you can spend your final moments with someone, not forever alone. Shame, the hero, the lover, and that other guy couldn't save you three. (Kobe, Gia, Amy, Jessica, Miles, and Bruce are here) Bruce: Don't worry guys! Mr. Fox will save us! Jessica: Uh...Batman aren't you a professional escape artist? Bruce: ....That is correct! ???: Not so fast. *grabs sword and stabs Bruce in the arm* ANY OTHER IDEAS? Bruce: Not cool! Mr. Fox speffically made this suit for me! Gia: My life was so perfect until this day! *cries* Jessica: *whispers to Gia* Good idea! Maybe someone will hear your crying and rescue us! Chris: HOLD ON A SECOND! *Brings laptop and puts video on of Jessica saying she likes Kobe on repeat, full volume* NOW JESSICA'S LIFE IS RUINED! MUAHAHAHA! ???: MUAHAHAHAHA! Miles: I wonder who's crazier. Gia: *Cries louder* Jessica: *ignores Chris* Keep at it Gia! MF: *Comes* Oh no. It's him............Aquaman. Gia: *cries even louder* Bruce: Mr. Fox! You came! Save me, Find Alfred to heal my wound, and save these guys! Chris: NO MY BEAUTIFUL PLAN! *Runs and shows laptop footage of Jessica saying she likes Kobe to Kobe but is then stuck down by Morgan Freeman* Bruce: *In awe* Would you like to be my new 'Robin' Mr. Fox? Kobe: *has a headache* Okay I don't know what's going on anymore........I got lost after..........Mr. Fox beat up Chris. Jessica: It' alright everyone! Morgan is here to save us! Amy's Rapier: *on the ground* MF: *grabs rapier and uses it to cut Kobe, Amy, and Bruce free only to be captured by Aquaman and the Superfriend Clones* Amy: *runs away leaving everyone else behind* Bruce: *pulls at the rope binding the other contestants* All the clones: *tackle Bruce* Kobe: *grabs rapier from the ground* Hold on Bruce, we're coming! *uses rapier to cut Jessica, Gia, Miles, and MF's ropes* Bruce: *groaning* Any day now would be fine! There tearing my suit! Aquaman: *controling the clones with a controller* Kobe: Hold on, I have an idea. *runs at Aquaman and stabs him with rapier repeatedly* Aquaman: OW! AGH! *Drops controller and falls to the ground in pain* Kobe: *grabs controller and makes the clones stop* Everyone alright? Bruce: My suit... its ruined! Mr. Fox make me a new one immediatly! MF: *Hands Bruce a tuxedo shirt (like that shirt that looks like a fake tuxedo)* Chris: NO MY LIFE IS RUINED! KOBE, JESSICA LIKES YOU! NOW RUIN YOUR FRIENDSHIP SO I CAN HAVE SOME JOY IN MY LIFE! Bruce: Thank's Mr. Fox. *puts on new Tuxedo* Now do something about the bleeding...Batman dosen't like bleeding! Miles: Band-Aid? Chris: *crawls to Jessica and Kobe* KOBE LISTEN TO ME! SHE LIKES YOU NOW RUIN YOUR FRIENDSHIP! Bruce: *takes and places band-aid* Thank you...I dub you the new hero Mediboy! Miles: ......Okay. Chris: LISTEN TO ME! Jessica: *kicks Chris in the face* Shut up Chris! No one likes you anymore! Kobe: Yeah, what you did was messed up. MF: *Calls 911 and the police soon come and arrest Chris and Aquaman* Purple Puppies Dinner Chat MF: Today we have Steak, Cranberry Juice, and Cheese Sticks. Chris: *runs in the room and turns on the TV there* It's been forever since I used it. *puts in tape of Jessica saying she likes Kobe* MUAHAHAHAHA! Brendan: Yay unplanned dinner entertainment! Thanks Chris *eats steak as he watches TV* Mishima Assassins Dinner Chat MF: Today, we have for you: Lobster with Melted Cheese, Soda, and a Fruit Bowl. Chris: *rushes in and puts the Jessica saying she likes Kobe tape on the TV* MUAHAHAHA! Elimination Ceremony 5 - Sky Strikers MF: Alright vote in the confessional. Name and Is are excused but may not vote. The rest of you may now vote. Billy: (CONF): I vote off Inca. Nina: (CONF) Inca. Name and Is: We quit, we always never manged to do the challenge (i never manage to do one. I don't care if i'll get a low placement, but it's because i don't manage to do a bit of them. Hope you can understand :|) Eddie: (CONF) I vote Inca. Chris: OKAY NAME AND IS ARE OUT *Shoves them in Dinner Chat and shows on TV the tape of Jessica saying she likes Kobe* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Category:Current